dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
After School
After School center Nombre: After School (애프터 스쿨) en Corea; アフタースクール en Japón. *'¿Por qué After School?: '''After School viene del sentimiento de libertad, emoción y pasión que los estudiantes experimentan después de la escuela. El grupo se nombró así porque querían usar esos sentimientos en el escenario. *'Núm. de miembros: 8 chicas. **'''Ex-Miembros (Graduadas): '''3 chicas. *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: Amarillo. *'Debut: '''17 de enero de 2009. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: PlayBoyz; PlayGirlz. *'Agencia: 'Pledis Entertainment (Corea),—''(misma que Son Dam Bi, Orange Caramel, NU'EST, Hello Venus y Seventeen) **Avex Group (Japón y Taiwan) *'Sub Unidades: **After School RED **After School BLUE. Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumbLa mayoría de las miembros de After School han sido bailarinas de la cantante coreana Son Dam Bi o de otros artistas antes de su debut. Kahi, la ex-líder de After School, ha sido bailarina de artistas de las compañías SM Entertainment y YG Entertainment, siendo su más notable participación junto a BoA. También participó en la canción de Son Dam Bi "Bad Boy". Las chicas, como grupo, siendo cinco miembros, hicieron su primera aparición oficial el 29 de diciembre del 2008 en el "SBS Gayo Daejun Festival", interpretando "Play Girlz" junto a Son Dam Bi. Días antes del debut de After School, Pledis Entertainment anunció que el concepto musical del grupo estaba fuertemente influenciado por las Pussycat Dolls. 'Debut' El grupo debutó el 17 de enero de 2009 con el single "Ah!". El cual estaba basado en el concepto de las pussycat dolls, Más tarde, ese mismo año, UEE se unió al grupo siendo la primera y unica integrande de la segunda generacion. Para despues publicar su segundo single titulado, "Diva". Despues de terminar las promociones de "Diva", En otoño de 2009 la integrante Soyoung dejó el grupo, por motivos personales, lo que derivó en la adición de dos nuevos: Raina y Nana formando la tercera generacion. Posteriormente el grupo lanzó la canción "Because Of You", la cual se convirtió en la canción más exitosa del grupo hasta la fecha, ademas de ser premiado en japon por la revista billboard, sin tener un debut oficial en ese lugar. '2010: "Bang" Y "Love Love":' En 2010, se anuncia la adicion de un nuevo miembro "lizzy" que a pesar de haber ingresado un single despues pledis imformo que seria parte de la tercera generacion y con ello abririan paso a un nuevo single llamado "Bang" el cual llamaria la atencion por su sencuencia con tambores llamada "Let's Dot It". Despues de un lagro tiempo sin promociones, En diciembre del año 2010 el grupo lanza un álbum titulado "Happy Pledis", cuya canción principal sería "Love Love Love". La canción fue escrita por la miembro Raina. En el cual Bekah se toma un descanso de 2 meses para viajar a Hawai y no participa en las promociones de "Love Love Love". '2011: Debut Japones y "Virgin":' Tras varios meses de ausencia el grupo regresó en abril de 2011 con su primer álbum titulado "Virgin". Dicho regreso lo hizo con una nueva integrante: E-Young, siendo la primera y unico miembro de la cuarta generacion, El cual tendria como sencillo principal "Shampoo" 'Finalizadas la promociones del álbum "'Virgin", la integrante Bekah se gradua para irse a estudiar diseño de modas a Hawai. El cual tuvo fiesta de graduacion y un single solista. El Grupo junto con Son Dam Bi, NU'EST,en aquel tiempo aprendices de la empresa, Yoo Ara y algunos de los posibles miembros del grupo Seventeen, se unieron para hacer el segundo "Happy Pledis" cuya canción principal fue "Love Letter". Más adelante el grupo se trasladó a Japón donde debutaron con "Bang" 'para despues liberar la version japonesa de '"Diva". Tiempos mas tarde saldria su primer disco japones titulado "PlayGirlz" 'Como Sencillo Principal, "'Rambling Girls" 'Con el lanzamiento del disco y las promociones, se anuncia el primer tour japones del grupo. '2012: "Flashback": La Banda promocionaria un single japones,"Lady Luck/Dilly Dally" 'La cual simbolizaria la graduacion de kahi y la nueva adicion de una nuevo miembro Kaeun, siendo la unica miembro de la quinta generacion. Estos dos sucesos importantes sucederian en el tour japones de la banda, y ademas se anunciaria que la banda se estaba preparando para su comeback coreano el cual se retrasaria un poco para finalmente regresar despues de un año sin promociones coreanas, este seria maxi single llamado "'Flashback" el cual seria el primer single de Kaeun en la banda, ellas regresarian con un concepto sexy con vestimentas negras lo que les hace merecedoras de ser llamadas las mejores vestidas del 2012. '2013:First Love' Despues de varios meses de retrasar su comeback, finalmente regresan el dia 12 de junio, Con La Cancion "First Love" De Su Maxi Single Del Mismo Nombre, Con un concepto sexy en el cual usan "el pole dance" (baile de barra) como elemento principal de la coreografia y escena, llamando la atencion y elogios por parte de los criticos. After school llevará a cabo un showcase para el comeback de su 6º maxi-single 'FIRST LOVE' el día 13 de junio, en el Lotte Card Art Center. Lizzy se lastimo su tobillo durante la practica unos dias antes de su comeback, Raina en el MV First Love no baila debido a que ella se lastimo la muñeca. Nana se lastimo el tobillo, cayó del escenario en la pre-grabación de Show Champion. Según PLEDIS, Nana cayó de una altura de 1.2 metros después de su presentación. Fue llevada inmediatamente al hospital para un chequeo y, afortunadamente, no hay lesiones de gravedad. Mientras tanto, se espera que After School continué promocionando "First Love" sin Nana por el momento. Integrantes right Integrantes: ''' Kaeun,Raina,Jooyeon,Nana,Jung ah,Uee,Lizzy y E-Young. *Jung Ah (Líder, Vocalista y Balarina) *Jooyeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *UEE (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Raina (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Nana (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Lizzy (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *E-Young (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Kaeun (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) '''Graduadas *Soyoung (2009). *Bekah (2009-2011). *Kahi (2009-2012). Generaciones *'Primera: 'Kahi, Jung Ah, Jooyeon, Soyoung y Bekah. *'Segunda: 'UEE. *'Tercera': Raina, Nana y Lizzy. (Orange Caramel) *'Cuarta': E-Young. *'Quinta': Kaeun. Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbumes ' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Álbumes' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' 'DVD' Colaboraciones *''AMOLED'' - Son Dam Bi *''Snow Village'' - K.Will, Brown Eyed Girls, Kan Mi Yeon *''Spring Chiken Soup ''- Infinity Challenge Olympic Road, Jung Joo Ha. *''You'' - Sunny Side *''Dreams Again! ''- Red Devil's 4th Album: The Shouts of Red *''Make It Happen'' - Namie Amuro Temas para Dramas *''Tempted Again OST'' - After School y Sunny Side - Half *''Lights and Shadows OST ''- Have You Forgotten Tours *After School 1st Japan Tour Playgirlz (2012). Dramas *''You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009).'' Peliculas *''White: The Melody of the Curse'' (2011).'' Programas de TV *'2009: MTV Diary Of After School'' *'2010:' Playgirlz School. Premios Anuncios '''''Anuncios en Corea *''AMOLED'' ft Son Dam Bi (2009). *''Landrover CF'' (2011). *''The Saem Cosmetics CF ft Lee Seung Gi (2011). *''MIXXO CF (2013) Anuncios en Japón *''Ico TVCM'' (2011). *''Shibuya109 (2011). *''Samanthe Thavasa (2012). *''Eyefull Home (2012). *''Rexena (2012). *''MIXXO CF (2013)'' Anuncios en Taiwan *''MIXXO CF (2013)'' Anuncios en China *''MIXXO CF (2013)'' Curiosidades *El grupo cuenta con dos sub unidades: After School RED y After School BLUE. *Habian planes de promocionar la cancion "Bad Guy" 'de su primer single, al terminar la promociones de "'Ah" 'pero por considerarse inadecuada para su difucion, fueron cancelados los planes de promocion. *Fueron teloneras de las pussycat dolls, junto a son dam bi, en su tour "'Doll Domination Tour" en las fechas de asia. *Hicieron un cover de "Love Machine" del grupo Morning Musume, Cambiandole El Nombre A "Dream Girl" 'Recordemos que after school se inspiro en su concepto de graduacion por parte de ellas. *El grupo Orange Caramel, que cuenta con Nana, Rania y Lizzy, fue la primera sub unidad oficial; pero al tener mucho éxito se independizaron y ahora es un grupo independiente. *After School fue el primer ganador de los ''Billboard Japón, como el "K-pop New Artist of The Year" (Artista del año). *Bekah y Kahi (ex-integrantes) entrevistaron a Lady Gaga. *Para el disco "'''Happy Pledis" donaron muñecas y parte del dinero de la venta del disco para los niños de la Unicef. *Bekah fue la primera maknae del grupo. A partir de Nana, todas las nuevas integrantes han sido maknae durante un tiempo. *La canción "Rip Off", de su álbum japonés, fue incluida en su maxi-single "Flashback". Jung Ah fue la que escribió la letra de la canción en la versión coreana. *Según la revista Rolling Stone el grupo se encuentra en el puesto número 6 como uno de los grupos que tendrían éxito en Estados Unidos. *La canción "Timeless", incluida en su maxi-single " 'Flashback",' es cantada por Jung Ah y Raina. Dicha canción fue compuesta y escrita por Raina. *El 2 de noviembre junto a Super Junior, Davichi, RaNia, MBLAQ y CNBLUE se presentaron en el Music Bank en Chile (Viña del Mar). *De todas las integrantes de After School, solo UEE y Lizzy han debutado como solistas: UEE lo hizo con el álbum SokSokSok y Lizzy lo hizo con el álbum Cosmetic & Andup Cupcake Project.''' *De las 3 ex-integrantes de After School sólo Bekah y Kahi han debutado como solistas, Bekah lo hizo con el álbum Take Me To The Place, y Kahi lo hizo con el álbum Come Back, You Bad Person, esta última debutó como solista cuando todavía era una miembro de After School. *Brave Brothers que ha producido "AH!", "Diva" y "Because Of You", prodùjo First Love el cual marcò el regreso de After School *El 14 de septiembre junto a Davichi, ZE:A-FIVE, U-Kiss, Sunny Hill, AA y RaNia participarán en el festival de K-Pop "I Love K-Pop Festival with Friend" que se llevará a cabo en Chile (Santiago-Movistar Arena), Tambien se dice que podrian presentarse en mexico, brasil y uruguay. Enlaces *After School Sitio Web Oficial Corea *After School Sitio Web Oficial Japón *After School Sitio Web Oficial China *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Foro Internacional *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Bekah *Twitter Oficial Kahi *Twitter Oficial Lizzy *Twitter Oficial Raina *Twitter Oficial Jooyeon *Twitter Oficial UEE *Twitter Oficial JungAh Cyworld *Cyworld Gahee *Cyworld JungAh *Cyworld Joo Yeon *Cyworld Bekah *Cyworld Uee *Cyworld Raina *Cyworld SoYoung Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|After School - Ah! thumb|right|300px|After School - Diva 'Japón' thumb|left|295px|After School - Bang! (Japanese Ver) thumb|right|295px|After School - Diva (Japanese Ver) 'Colaboraciones' thumb|right|300px|After School (Happy Pledis) - Love Letter thumb|left|295px|Namie Amuro & After School - Make It Happen Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KPop